


Lost In Europe

by AllAccordingToPan



Series: Katt Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, KattWeek, M/M, Multi, Road Trips, Shiro and Keith get to relax in the backseat, The Author Regrets Everything, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: Lotor, Shiro, Matt and Keith go on a roadtrip in Europe, what on earth could go wrong? Everything.(Explanation on why it’s shitty inside)Day One: Roadtrip/Vacation.





	Lost In Europe

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO MY SHITTIEST FIC YET :’)
> 
> I would apologise that this seems like a very strange fic but holy lord i’ve had a shitty week no way i could write something normal-ish lol
> 
> Also sorry that it’s short, i stopped abruptly cause i didn’t know what to do anymore and it stressed me o u t.

The quartet arrived in Schiphol early in the morning, the flight was unpleasant for all but Keith, who as asleep during most of it. As soon as they got off the plane, the bright sunlight shone on their faces, irritating their tired eyes. Matt threw his arms over Keith and Shiro’s shoulders while looping his hand into Lotor’s, he dragged all three of them to the baggage claim.

As they stood in the line for the baggage claim, the quartet spoke about the plans they had made the week before. They were planning on a week long road trip throughout Europe, Lotor and Matt ending up as the two drivers, who could luckily switch. Shiro wasn’t sure about his driving yet, his prosthetic arm had recently been replaced and he was unsure about fully using it still, while Keith had no real reason not to drive except for unwanted midnight road-rage wake ups for the other three.

As soon as they saw their bags each of the young men reached out to take their respective bags, “So, where to now again?” was questioned by a ever sleepy Keith. 

Lotor smiled and ruffled the shorter man’s hair before answering him “Well, i have a car in the parking lot, it’s waiting for us. More then enough room for all of us to sit in. You and Shiro can easily sleep in the spacey backseat while Matt and I will be very comfortable in the front seats, it has extra soft seats, i made sure.”

The other three stared at Lotor with bulging eyes, not believing their boyfriend had really gone all out and rented that luxe of a car. Meanwhile Lotor just chuckled at their antics before explaining that it was his aunts car and he was allowed to borrow it as long as he returned it to her safely.

As soon as Lotor had explained it, the other three had already accepted the idea of the car happily, all of them practically dragging Lotor towards the parking lot, excited to start the road trip officially. They had already filled Keith’s bag with snacks and drinks so they didn’t need to worry about that, of course, the other three had Keith’s clothes scattered throughout them to make it fair. 

The quartet practically ran towards the car as soon as they saw it, absolutely stoked to go on their road trip, the black coating on the car was shining under the sunlight making it seems like diamonds to all of them. Keith and Shiro hopped into the backseat while Matt and Lotor got into the front seats, Lotor had decided to take the first driving shift and he took all of them to the Veluwe. 

Their drive to the Veluwe was very quiet, Keith was snuggled against Shiro’s shoulder while the latter’s head was resting on the former’s head. Matt was resting back in his seat too, clenching Keith’s hand into his own, stroking his thumb over the latter’s hand. 

The drive took them an hour and an half, the four of them had planned to walk around in the Veluwe and take in the nature. Matt and Lotor got out of the car as silently as they could and creeped towards the back doors, the opened them and woke up their two still napping boyfriends. 

The duo woke up in a state of panic, Keith huffed and glared at the grinning duo while Shiro just patted Keith’s back and sighed. They climbed out of the car and joined their smug boyfriends, getting ready to walk through the Veluwe for a few hours.

The next few hours was filled with making pictures and endlessly walking, they decided to have their lunch in a nice clearing they had found a few hours earlier, they plopped down the blanket they took with them and sat down. They put down the sandwiches they brought and a few of the bottles of water, sharing it between all four of them.

After the quartet ate they walked back to the car, getting ready to move to a different part of the Netherlands, they had made the decision to go to the north of the country. They had a hotel booked there to stay for one night, and after that they were going to a different part of the north for two days.


End file.
